All I Want Is My Life Back
by DarklightningWolf13
Summary: Sequel to How can they still go on? Zack lost everything and now his twin is back but he is different. Cody died and now he is living at the Tipton but all he wants is to get Zack back.What could possibly have the bad guys so afraid?
1. Chapter 1

**So people wanted me to write a sequel to How can they still go on? And I've been meaning to but I was busy with finals and karate stuff so here it is finally.**

**I own nothing.**

**Zack POV**

"No one escapes," a voice said behind me.

"I did," I said.

With that I spun around and shot flames at my attacker. Sir was engulfed in flames.

"They will find you," he screamed.

I couldn't believe that there was anyone worse than _that place_ but Sir feared them so I decided to start major training. Every morning before Mom woke up I went down to the Tipton gym or down to the park and just practice fighting moves or using my powers. So far, as far as I could tell, I could control water, fire, wind, time, and earth. I still have nightmares about Sokai and everything that's happened but I get to hang out with Cody and his friends so it's okay.

I met Cody in the Lobby. He looked pretty tired. We were all pretty tired. After I told them about what Sir said we all have been standing guard or training. Mom and Moseby are worried about me and keep taking me to therapists and stuff. Cody looked at me warily. His blue eyes were dull and his black hair was messy.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he grunted.

"Everything ok," I asked.

"Yeah, just tired," he responded.

He had been like this since Chris was killed by his sister. I hadn't actually known Chris but apparently he and Cody had been close. Cody's friends didn't like me all that much and the fact that we were going to the mall wasn't looking to fun to them. Sarah, the oldest, walked up and stood silently behind Cody, waiting for us to leave. Connor and Carson came running over while John and Jason walked over glaring at me.

"Let's go," Cody said.

They all nodded and started to walk out the door. I looked down at my feet then at Cody's retreating back. I felt like I didn't even know my twin anymore. I had been gone and tortured. This was so not fair. I just want my brother back.

"Hey Zack, are you coming," Cody turned to look at me.

"…Yeah," I almost thought about letting him go with his friends but then I became selfish.

I ran to catch up. It just didn't feel right. I felt the sense of déjà vu that someone was watching me. I groaned. Not again.

**Cody's POV**

I met Zack in the lobby. He was worried about me. It's been a month since Chris died and Sir attacked Zack. I hadn't slept more then two hours every night. Zack was always training. I waited while Sarah and the others walked over. I pretended not to notice the glares that they shot at Zack.

"Let's go," I said.

We started to head out. I turned to see Zack staring at me. He hadn't moved. I almost broke down right there. He had been changed. Whatever they did to him it changed him. I didn't want this serious Zack. I wanted the jokester who could pull a prank on anyone and everyone while sleeping. I wanted my twin back. Nothing could be worth more then this whole thing just disappearing.

"Hey Zack, are you coming," I asked.

"…Yeah," he hesitated.

I felt my face drop at that. Were my friends scaring him off? Was I? Why did this happen to us? I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. This can't be happening. As we walked I felt tension rolling off Zack like waves. He was scared. We all were.


	2. I Will Never Be The Same Twin

**Nope I still don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Sorry Guys.**

Zack and Kai **[In normal POV I am going to refer to Cody as Kai.] **walked into the newest clothing store at the mall. Zack grinned like he hadn't grinned since before he was kidnapped. He immediately ran over to the men's shirts. He grabbed a couple off their displays and went into a changing room. Kai smiled sadly.

Sarah walked into the store with Connor, Carson, John, and Jason following. She stood next to Kai. He looked up at her with his ocean blue eyes. She noticed that they were kind of clouded over and now appeared navy blue.

"You okay," she asked.

Kai nodded.

"Zack is happy," she noted.

"That's good," he muttered.

"Tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

"Zack isn't the same person he was before. He's not my brother anymore. He used to be so funny and childish but now he is all serious and quiet. I hate it," Kai exploded.

"Hate it or hate him," Sarah asked.

"I don't know anymore," Kai muttered.

The two lapsed into silence and stood stiffly off to the side of the store. Meanwhile, Zack stood, unmoving, in the changing room. Cody hates me, he thought. He had unfortunately heard every word that Kai and Sarah had said. He felt tears form in his eyes. He stood there in front of the mirror shirtless. He looked at his torso. Scars trailed up and down his body. He had made his decision.

Zack walked out of the changing with his original clothes on. Kai looked up at him in surprise. He had a very confused expression.

"Did you like the shirts," Kai asked.

"No," Zack mumbled.

"Ok then let's go to a different store," Kai suggested.

"No thanks, I don't feel so good. I think I'll just head home," Zack said.

"Um Ok good luck. See you later I guess," Kai said, confused.

Zack walked out of the mall and back to the Tipton. He raced up to his room and packed a bag. Cody will be just fine without me, he thought, maybe he'll finally be happy. He left without saying good bye to anyone. He walked to a bus station and bought a ticket to Los Angeles. As he waited for the bus to come, he looked at a picture that had been taken when his father had come to the hotel to pick up Cody and him and they got snowed in.

Kai had walked into the hotel with the others to find Carey and Mr. Moseby talking to a bunch of cops. He walked over to get a better idea of what was going on.

"I can't believe Zack is gone again," Mr. Moseby said.

"Why does this always happen to my baby," Carey sobbed.

Kai cursed silently. He ran to the elevator and rode all the way up to the 23rd floor. He threw open the door to the Martin Suite. He ran to the bedroom that he and Zack had once shared. He threw open the door and looked around the empty room. Sure enough Zack was no where in sight. He cursed again.

Little did he know that at that exact moment Zack was passing the Tipton on his way to Los Angeles. At the exact moment Kai had burst into the room Zack had looked up at the hotel and smiled sadly.


	3. Zack's New Friends

**I do not Suite Life of Zack and Cody.**

Zack had finally fallen asleep when the bus stopped in Los Angeles. He groaned and left the bus. It was night and the city was alive with lights and sounds. He pulled his bag a little higher on his shoulders before walking towards a ratty looking motel.

"I need a room," he said.

"Sorry you have to have parents," the man behind the counter stated.

Zack cursed but left. Sadly every place he went after that was the same. Finally he sat on a bench and stared at the sky. BOOM! Zack snapped his head in the direction of the explosion. A group of teenagers were fighting some adults. Zack saw one of the older girls throw her hands out and fire fell from her fingertips. Like me, he thought.

"Need any help," he shouted as he knocked one of the adults out cold.

One of the boys nodded. Zack launched into a series of punches. Water shot from around his fists. Soon the adults were unconscious. Zack grinned at the others. They grinned back.

"Hey, you're like us," one of girls said.

"Hi, my name's Zack," he responded.

"I'm Declan," the boy in charge said.

"Scarlet," the girl who shot flames from her fingers said.

"Tray," a boy with white hair said.

"Kylie," a girl with pale blue eyes announced.

"Leon," the final boy said.

"You have a place to stay," Declan asked.

"No," Zack admitted.

"Follow us then," Tray said.

Zack followed them to an abandoned building. On the outside it looked ugly and dead but on the inside it looked like a kid's playground. Blankets hung from ropes tied around center areas. A TV was blaring in the background. Cans of food were stacked in a corner. Toys and gadgets littered tables.

"Welcome to our home," Scarlet said grinning.

Two little kids ran into the room and hugged Scarlet. They looked about five or six years old. One was a boy with light brown hair and freckles. The other was a girl with brown curls and blue eyes. Zack noticed they were twins.

"Dinner," Kylie said walking over to the cans.

After an hour or so the group sat down around a table and ate chili. Zack felt at home.

"So how old are you guys," he asked.

"17," Declan said.

"16," Scarlet replied.

"14," Tray grinned.

"16," Kylie stated.

"10," Leon flashed a toothy grin.

"6," the twins responded.

"Suri, you and Cliff should get to sleep now," Kylie told the twins.

Cliff pouted but complied. Suri nodded and followed Cliff out of the room. Declan waited until they were out of earshot before turning to Zack.

"So what's your story," he demanded.

"I'm 14. A couple of months ago my twin brother was shot and I was taken by his shooters. They were obstacles. I was forced to watch my friend murdered. I was beaten and finally after two or three months I managed to escape. I discovered my abilities in the nightmare. I have water, wind, fire, earth, and dark. Not all the powers but most. Anyway I just found out that the people who had me were scared of someone else so I decided to run away to protect my family."

"That is an interesting story. I have dark. Scarlet has fire. Tray has spirit. Kylie has ice. Leon has water and wind. We don't know about the twins," Declan said.

"I'll show you to your room," Tray said.

Zack followed the boy to an area sectioned off by blankets. He nodded and Tray left. The room was just a mattress on the floor. Zack was out the second he hit the pillow.

Meanwhile back in Boston, Kai was pacing his hotel room wondering why Zack had left.

"I don't understand Sarah. Why would he leave," Kai demanded.

Sarah shrugged before lying back on her bed. Since Chris had died Sarah was now sharing a room with Kai. The boy was going crazy. What had he done to make Zack leave?

"He heard what we said in the store," Kai suggested turning pale.

"Maybe," Sarah shrugged again.

"He thinks I hate him," Kai said.

"Probably," Sarah said.

It was no secret that Sarah despised Zack but Kai glared at her anyway. She stared back at him with a nonchalant look.

"We have to find him," Kai said, emphasizing the we.


	4. Zack Falls For Someone

**I do not own the Suite Life.**

Zack woke to the sounds of kids running around screaming and chasing each other. He blinked and sat up on his makeshift bed. Looking around he got his bearings and remembered where he was. He shook his head to drive away any sleep that could possibly come back. Scarlet poked her head in from around the blankets.

"Lets go, you're stuck shopping with me," she teased.

Zack blushed. Normally he would have groaned remembering how long it took his mother to shop but Scarlet was different. Zack blushed even deeper when he realized that she looked prettier than the night before.

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to change," she asked, throwing an outfit at him.

"What're these," Zack asked, pulled from his thoughts of girls when the clothes hit his face.

"Declan's old clothes," Scarlet announced before leaving to round up Cliff and Suri.

Zack changed quickly. He looked down at the clothes. He was now wearing cargo shorts, a black sleeveless muscle shirt, a red zip up jacket, and his shoes. He ran his hands through his hair. Then he walked out and met Scarlet by the door. She gave him a once over then nodded in approval.

"You have muscles," she noted.

Zack blushed again and pulled the jacket tighter around him. Any other time he would have grinned and used that to his advantage but not now; not after everything that happened. Scarlet led the way to a market place type thing. Zack followed behind her and held the bags of food that she bought.

"Why are you getting more food," he voiced his thoughts out loud.

"It's Leon's birthday tomorrow. I want it to be special," she explained.

The rest of the day Zack spent blushing.

**Cody's(Kai's) POV**

I stood on the roof of the hotel. Sarah was sitting in a deck chair. I looked out into the endless sky. What am I doing, I'm supposed to be finding Zack? We had no idea what kind of powers he had or if someone was really after him.

"Kai, you're going to go blind if you keep staring at the sky," Sarah said.

"I don't care," I snapped.

Sarah looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was but right now I had to find Zack. I shut my eyes and slowed my breathing. I had no idea how that would help but I was doing something right?

"Hey Kai, I found your brother," Sarah said.

"How, Where," I asked, eyes wide.

"One of my contacts called from Los Angeles and said they saw a boy helping a bunch of other kids fight off some Obstacles last night," she explained.

"I love you," I blurted out.

The two of us froze. I had only said that because she had found Zack. My face flushed and Sarah was blushing.

"I mean, I … you found…thanks," I finally said looking away in embarrassment.

"No problem," she was as thankful as I was to get that conversation over with.

"So Los Angeles," I offered.

"Yeah," she said.

**Preview to the next chapter:**

**Zack sat on a bench trying to find the Obstacles. It was a trap. Three attacked but before anyone could move, Sarah and Kai jumped out and struck them down. Scarlet, Kylie, Declan, and Tray dropped down from their hiding places and glared at the two. **

"**Hi Codester," Zack said.**


	5. The Guardians

**I do not own the Suite Life.**

It was a normal day for the kids and teens of the old building. Zack was sitting next to Scarlet who was organizing weapons. Declan was laying out a plan. He pushed his black bangs out of his eyes every now and then. Zack nodded when he heard the parts that involved him. Tray was holding out his hands and an essence was swirling around it. Kylie was freezing and unfreezing a glass of water. Leon was standing perfectly still like a statue save for his blonde hair being ruffled by some unknown source of wind. Suri and Cliff were chasing each other.

"Happy Birthday, Leon," Scarlet announced bringing forth the pile of food she had bought the day before.

The younger boy grinned and hugged Scarlet. Zack was happy to see that despite the circumstances the boy could be so happy. After they each gave Leon a gift, the group headed out to hunt Obstacles. They scoped out one of the benches and Zack immediately sat down while the others hid.

Zack sat on the bench trying to find Obstacles. It was a trap. Three attacked but before anyone could move, Sarah and Kai jumped out and struck them down. Scarlet, Kylie, Declan, and Tray dropped down from their hiding places and glared at the two.

"Hi Codester," Zack said.

"Zack," Kai acknowledged his twin.

"Why did you do that," Declan all but growled.

"Who are you," Sarah said evenly.

"Answer my question," Declan hissed.

"Zack we have to stop them before they start to kill each other," Kai said, pulling Zack aside.

Zack nodded grimly. He moved to Declan's side and whispered something in his ear. Declan looked at him in shock but stood from his defensive posture. The others followed his lead. Kai put his hand on Sarah's shoulder and shook his head. The eighteen-year-old hesitated but stood up straight and glared at Zack's friends.

"Could we go somewhere to talk about this," Kai asked.

"Follow us," Declan said.

Zack drifted off as they walked.

_Zack had just gotten back from shopping with Scarlet. Declan approached him._

"_So was it a nightmare," the older boy joked._

"_No actually it wasn't that bad," Zack said._

"_Why did you really come here," Declan asked._

"_How did you know I was lying," Zack asked._

"_You have a lot of power. If you left your family to protect them they would get hurt," Declan reasoned._

"_My twin, the one who died and was brought back to life, I overheard him talking to his friends and he said he hated me," Zack whispered._

_Declan nodded sympathetically._

Zack snapped out of his daydream when Scarlet motioned him to sit next to her on the couch in one of the many rooms. He blushed but sat down anyway. Declan offered Kai and Sarah a seat but both declined. Leon was tempted to ask who these strangers were but decided against it.

"We are Guardians," Kylie said.

"What on Earth are guardians," Kai asked.

"Like you only born with powers," Tray scoffed.

Kai looked away. It was true that when he was alive he didn't have the powers he had now but he hadn't noticed that Zack had any powers either. Then the real question came from Zack.

"What are you doing here," Zack asked.

The room became quiet and all eyes focused on Kai and Sarah.

**Well that's it for now. **


	6. I Can't Go Back To The Old Zack

**I own nothing.**

**Cody POV**

"We came to get you," I scoffed.

"Yeah I'm sure," Zack shot back.

The girl next to him put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. I noticed that he was blushing. I rolled my eyes. This was just what I needed.

"I miss you, Mom misses, heck even Moseby misses you," I groaned.

"Look Sir attacked me and before he died he said that there was someone else out there looking for me. I figured that as long as you were protecting Mom and the others, I could lure them away," Zack lied.

"Yeah right, wanna try telling me the truth for once," I smirked.

He looked at the older boy. The guy shrugged.

"You said you hated me now and wanted the me that wasn't kidnapped," Zack whispered.

"I do," I muttered.

"Well you can't have him back 'cause he died with Sokai," he snarled.

"You don't know that," I shot back.

"Yeah I do know that. You don't know what's it like, the nightmares, seeing the scars every day, living with the memories," he shouted.

I stared as he pulled off his shirt to reveal scars running up and down his body. The word pathetic was carved into his chest. His ribs were visible and his muscles rippled under his skin like he was tense. I looked away in horror.

"Now do you think it would be easy for me to go back," he hissed.

"We'll leave now," Sarah said.

The older boy led us to the entrance and we left.

"Tell me why we left," I demanded once we were on the street.

"Your brother went through a traumatic experience and I thought we should give him time to cool down," she said.

Since when do you care, I thought.

**Zack's POV**

I pulled my shirt back on and looked up to see Declan looking at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered.

"Zack, if you ever need to talk," Declan didn't finish.

I nodded.

I was surprised when I past out on the mattress.

_I stood in the over-sized shirt and shorts. My feet were bare and I felt blood caking my entire body. Overhead I felt the sun pounding relentlessly on my back. I heard screams. I shut my eyes. A hand clamped painfully on my shoulder and I was dragged over to the edge of the wall. Another boy about my age was chained to me._

"_Run," a voice barked._

_We both took off. After what felt like hours, we were some of the last ones left. The boy beside me fell against me. Horror took hold. I grabbed his arm and hauled him up next to me. I hated carrying dead weight but if I didn't I'd be beaten. _

"_Lunch," another voice barked._

_I waited patiently for the guard to unchain me. They dragged the unconscious boy away and I tried to keep my mind from thinking about what will happen to him._

_I run into the mess hall and sit down in front of a tray of food: a slice of bread and 1/8ths bowl of cold weird looking soup. I scarf both down before they can take it away. I slurp the foul tasting water up as fast as I can._

I sat up straight in my bed, cold sweat dripping down my face. I'm not there, I'm not there.


	7. Voices of the dead and a boy named Peter

**Well Merry Christmas/ Happy Chanukah/ Happy Kwanza or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of year. I own nothing.**

Zack was still shaken by his nightmare when he heard screams and yelling from the kitchen area. He jumped up and ran to that area. Hands grabbed him roughly by his arm. Zack opened his mouth to scream but a hand covered his mouth. Then silence filled the building. Zack stood stiffly against his captor.

The hand on Zack's mouth was removed and his captor pulled their other hand away from Zack's arm. Zack whirled around to face his attacker. He gasped when he saw… SOKAI.

"Sokai," Zack hissed.

"Hey Zack, how are you," the teen smiled.

"Fine, I think. How about you," Zack frowned.

"Oh you know, dead," Sokai shrugged.

"Yeah, so why are you here," Zack asked.

"Well I guess you needed me," Sokai said.

"What do you mean?"

"Zack, I'm a figment of your imagination. You needed me so you created me."

"Ok-a-a-ay-y-y-y. So I'm nuts and you're a figment of my brain. Cody always said I was crazy."

"Zack, you're not crazy. It's common for Guardians to summon figments to protect them if they need help or advice."

"Yeah but I don't need help or advice."

"Really, go look for your friends."

Zack ran to the kitchen where the commotion had originated. Pots and pans, cans, plates, cups, bowls, chairs and the table were strewn and upended across the floor. Zack ran to each room and found the same scene.

"Scarlet, Declan, Leon, Tray, Kylie, Suri, Cliff!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs.

"They aren't here," Sokai leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean," Zack hissed again.

"Well they were taken and if I hadn't grabbed ya, they would taken you too," Sokai shrugged.

"No, if you hadn't grabbed me, my friends would still be here," Zack retaliated.

"I'm a figment of your imagination, you knew what would happen and summoned me," Sokai sighed.

"What," Zack demanded.

"Think, if you had gone in there, you would have been attacked and if they took you, no one would be able to save you and your friends," Sokai rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Zack frowned.

Sokai shook his head.

"Well where did they take my friends," Zack asked.

"How am I supposed to know that? I'm in _your_ head remember," Sokai smirked.

"Right, sorry," Zack muttered.

Silence was his response. Zack looked around.

"Sokai, where'd you go," he asked frantically.

Silence.

"Dude, come on," Zack whined.

Nothing happened.

"I guess I should go talk to Cody," Zack muttered.

He was walking toward the hotel he was sure Kai was staying in when cop cars went speeding past. They stopped at the hotel where Kai was staying. Zack rushed in and located the manager.

"Welcome to the Los Angeles Tipton, how may I help you," a small cranky looking African American asked.

"Um why are the cops here," Zack asked.

"Two of our guests were taken. I hate children," the manager said.

Zack frowned and turned away thinking about how much that man acted like Mr. Moseby. Then his thoughts shifted to the two guests that were taken.

"Hey what were their names," Zack asked.

"Why," the manager demanded suspiciously.

"Maybe I know them," Zack rolled his eyes.

"Kai and his sister Sarah," the manager answered.

Zack grinned and said thanks before running off. He ran and ran until he came to a fence. He sobbed.

"They took my friends and my brother," he wailed.

"Are you okay," a small voice asked.

Zack spun around to see a little boy with sad brown eyes and spiky brown hair. He had a bruise on his cheek.

"Yeah…no I'm not," Zack sighed.

"What's wrong," the boy asked.

"My friends and brother were taken by bad guys," Zack answered.

"Oh that sucks," the boy said.

"Yeah any advice," Zack asked.

"Go find them," the boy sat down next to Zack.

"Yeah but the only person who knew where they were taken is dead," Zack sighed.

"Oh is that all that's stopping you," the boy asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Zack frowned.

"Well I could help you," the boy said grinning.

"How," Zack asked.

"You won't believe," the boy looked at the ground.

"Try me," Zack smirked.

"Okay, I…uh…can kinda talk to ghosts," the boy blushed.

"You would help me," Zack asked.

"Sure, I mean its better then going home," the boy winced as he touched his cheek.

"Okay what do we do," Zack stood.

"Find the grave of the deceased," the boy said.

"Um I kinda burned him to ash," Zack stammered.

"Well then what's this dead dude's name," the boy asked.

"Sir," Zack said.

"You don't make this easy huh," the boy grinned.

"Name's Peter," the boy stood.

"Zack," Zack grinned.

Peter motioned for Zack to follow him and ran down the street.

**To be continued…**

**Alright humans, that's it for today. The second part will be here tomorrow as your gift.**


	8. Conversations With Dead People

**I own nothing**

Peter led Zack down an ally and the two ran through the woods that followed. Zack dodged trees and almost fell over a rock. Finally Peter signaled for the two to stop. Zack stood by a tree and watched as Peter sat down on a flat stone.

"His name's Sir right," Peter asked.

"Yep," Zack nodded.

"I summon Sir," Peter shouted.

"_How did Sir die," _a disembodied voice asked.

Peter looked at Zack.

"He burned," Zack gulped.

The two boys listened intently to the silence that followed. Then a blinding light erupted from the right of Peter. The light took form and revealed Sir.

"Hello Zachary," the ghost said.

Zack stared at the spirit of his enemy.

"Why did you get this shrimp to call if you were just going to stare," Sir growled.

"Before I…I killed you, you said something about someone worse then you," Zack spoke.

"Yes what about them," Sir hissed.

"They have my brother and friends," Zack growled.

"Boo-hoo," Sir smirked.

"You son of a…Why won't you help me," Zack struggled to keep his temper under control.

"Help you! HA! You killed me remember," Sir barked.

"Please," Zack pleaded.

"Look in your USB drive," Sir sneered.

Zack stared at him.

"Send back kid," Sir shouted to Peter.

"Wondering spirit be gone," Peter waved his hand.

Sir disappeared. Zack licked his lips and paced.

"Is there a computer café or library in this town," Zack asked.

"This is Los Angeles," Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Lead the way," Zack laughed.

Peter took off with Zack close behind. They ran to a public library. Once inside the two boys checked out a computer in the corner. They booted up the machine and plugged the memory stick that still hung around Zack's neck in. Data filled the screen and Zack had a hard time hacking into the files. Finally he broke through the firewalls. The file that was unmarked held an address.

"That has to be where they took Cody and the others," Zack mused.

"Zack, be careful okay," Peter held out his hand.

Zack nodded and shook Peter's hand. Then he pulled the memory stick from the computer and ran out of the fortress of books. He caught a bus that was headed to Maine. Finally the bus reached its destination and Zack walked to the harbor. He stole a boat and set sail for an island near Antarctica, known only as Elements Island. He pulled his jacket around him and curled up on the chair. He fell asleep and drifted to his nightmares.

**Okay the next chapter is going to be memories of when Zack was kidnapped.**


	9. A Shove Down Memory Lane

**I own nothing.**

**Zack's POV**

_Pain. That was all that entered my mind as my body hit the dirt. Sir's screams didn't register in my mind. I stared at him blankly. The kicks hit my rib cage. What did I do to deserve this? Something wet and sticky dribbled out of the corner of my mouth. Then the kicks stopped and I welcomed the darkness that encompassed me. _

_The pain returned and my eyes snapped open and I was immediately aware of the cold biting my skin. Ropes wound around my torso. A tree stood behind me. I was sitting but only because of the ropes. My chest was on fire. Every breath sent new waves of agony through me. I wished they would let me go back to my room to talk with Sokai. Sokai, my only friend. This was the second day I had been here. The beatings weren't getting any weaker. Sokai kept telling me to have faith._

"_What did I do?!" I screamed to the stars._

_The wind was my reply._

"_Please God, I know I haven't been very religious or a good person but if you save me then I'll be nice to Cody and I'll do my homework and I'll stop flirting with Maddie. Just please let me make it out of this alive."_

I shifted and felt tears well up in my eyes. That stupid prayer.

_The next day I was dragged to the gallows. Someone had escaped. Fear gripped my stomach as Christy dragged me to the very front of the crowd. I don't want to die, I thought desperately. Just before we reached the rope, Christy caught my collar. I sighed in relief. Then a boy was shoved forward and he staggered. They must have beaten him pretty badly. I didn't recognize the boy but was certain it was somebody I didn't know. Then he looked up._

_Bright green eyes stared at me in fear. Sokai. The fear that had just left me returned. No, I thought. Sir walked up beside Sokai. I took in his appearance. Sokai's clothes were blood stained compared to Sir's impeccable outfit. Then Sir lifted the rope and forced Sokai to stand on a stool. The noose slipped around his neck. Guilt racked through me as I remembered the prayer from the night before. I had asked to stay alive, I hadn't said anything about Sokai. Tears fell from my eyes. Sokai's eyes bore into mine. Sir's foot was kicking the stool. Sokai dropped. He spasmed once, twice, then hung still. Christy shoved me forward and I stood face to face with my dead friend. His eyes were still open. They held a knowing look. He knew he was going to die, I thought. _

"_Get moving," Sir shouted at me._

_Once I was back in my cell, I curled up into a ball and sobbed. I was truly alone. _

"_Where were you Cody? Sokai's dead. Why didn't you save him?" I snarled._

_I knew then that if I were to escape, I would have to do it on my own. _

Anger rippled through my gut. Then guilt.

_It was rare for them to feed us fresh food. So when I was handed a steaming plate of steak and rice, I became suspicious. Others around me scarfed the delicious food down. I took a cautious bite. That' s when it hit. The nausea. Poison, I thought as I clutched my gut. All around me, cries of pain erupted._

I shivered and sat up. There rising from the ocean like a castle stood the dreaded headquarters I had never been to. Emotions coursed through me. I could feel my own heartbeat as I neared the island. Then I grinned and a calm descended around me.


	10. Rescue Attempt

**I own nothing.**

The small motor boat creeped through the fog like a knife through butter. Zack crouched low so as not to be spotted. The guards along the border of the island were no more than 16 years old. Zack had a plan that was fool proof. At least I can still scheme, he thought darkly.

"Hey Will, how was the Leader today," one boy joked.

As the boy named Will turned slowly, Zack saw the bruises that spanned his face and cringed. He must of taking a beating, Zack thought.

"Shut up," Will yelled.

Then he stormed off and Zack watched as Will got further and further away from his group until he was out of sight. Zack maneuvered the boat along the shore. He stalked up behind Will and struck at the base of the skull. Will slumped to the ground, dead. He killed people, Zack reasoned silently. Then Zack pulled Will's uniform off the dead boy and dawned it. He smeared mud on his cheeks and pulled his cap down to cover his eyes. Then he walked back towards the group. He felt the weight of the shotgun slung across his shoulders.

"That was quick Will. What happen you see a squirrel of something," the boy from before asked.

Zack looked at his jacket and saw the name Micheal stitched into the fabric.

"No Micheal, I realized you were still here and I know how stupid you are. Couldn't let the Leader finding out that I left a stupid fool in charge," Zack fired back.

The others laughed. Zack kept heading toward the giant complex. Towers rose to the skyline. He felt fear wind through his chest. He balled his fist and thought of the reason why he was here. He was here to get his friends and his brother. He walked past the first check point. Then the second and finally the third. He was in the yard. All around him, teens and children ran drills, worked out, or patrolled the perimeter. Zack was shocked at the cooperation. No one tried to run and no one was getting beaten. It looks almost normal, he thought, but I saw what Will looked like.

"Will what are you doing back here," a shout cut through the air.

Zack froze. What do I do, he begged silently.

"…Have to pee," he mumbled weakly.

"Hurry up," the man who had yelled at him hissed.

Zack ducked into the main hallway. Pillars and columns lined the walls. Zack found a nice alley like hallway and turned into it. He knelt in front of the vent on the base of the wall. Then, very carefully, he began unscrewing the screws. Sweat poured down his forehead and finally he placed the cover off to the side. Then he wiggled into the vent. Crawling army style, Zack made his way through the maze. At every grate, he looked for his brother and friends.

"When are those hostages gonna bring the kid here," a man's voice caused Zack to freeze.

"I don't know but we've tortured them and they still won't talk," a woman's voice replied.

Zack began his slow crawl again. He had to find them. Soon feet pounded through the corridors and people returned to their rooms. Still Zack remained unsuccessful in his search. A hand grabbed his ankle. Zack was about to shout when he turned to see a familiar face staring at him.

"What Sokai," Zack hissed.

"You summoned me remember," he grinned.

"Look can you help me find Cody and the others," Zack asked.

Sokai shook his head chuckling.

"He's probably in a room without an escape," Zack muttered.

He pushed the next grate aside and bolted down the hall. He passed several rooms until he came to one at the end. He reached for the door knob. Slowly, he turned it and pushed the door open.

Meanwhile Kai was hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. His back was riddled with criss-crossing cuts. Blood caked his face and torso. He had been tortured relentlessly. The door creaked and opened. Kai blinked against the light and saw an outlined figure.


	11. The Future is Bright Afterall

**I own nothing.**

**Cody's/Kai's POV**

I had been tortured. I knew that much. Blood ran down my back. I felt like I had just been run over by an eighteen wheeler. I looked up when the door began to creak. Fear and dread crept into my heart. They just left, why would they come back this early? The door opened and a figure appeared. As the figure stepped into the room, my heart plummeted when I saw the boots. Everyone here wore the military style boots. Then I saw the outfit: army fatigues. I shut my eyes before I saw the person's face.

"Hey bro," Zack's voice cut through the room.

"Z-Zack," I hissed.

I opened my eyes to see his face. He grinned from ear-to-ear, something I hadn't seen since before my death. Zack reached up and in one fluid motion, he cut the ropes that held my wrists. I dropped to the ground. He helped me back up avoiding any of my injuries.

"Come on, Codester, we have to save the others," He grinned.

We took off. At every door, Zack kicked through the door and released the captives. Once we got to the very last door, Zack stopped. Then he tried the door. It was unlocked. I clutched his shirt just like when we were younger. We walked in and found Sarah and the others. I hugged Sarah. She held me tightly. Then I looked over to see Zack hugging the girl from before.

**Zack's POV**

I opened the last door. My friends were huddled together. Cody ran and hugged Sarah. Scarlet grabbed me and held on tightly. I wrapped my arms around her. Leon held the twins. Tray and Kylie were hugging each other as if they would die if they let go. I looked around for Declan but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry," I kept muttering.

Scarlet pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes were flooded with tears.

"What," I choked out.

"It's Declan. They killed him," she sobbed.

I looked at Cody and noticed he was watching me. I looked right into his eyes. Then I shook my head and started to lead the group out of that place. I knew that the chaos of all the kids escaping would give us enough time to escape. We managed to make it to the docks and hijack a boat. When we were a good distance away from the island, I blew it up using my powers.

The journey home took a while but we finally got to the docks of Boston. We caught a cab to the Tipton and walked inside. I had the strangest sense of déjà vu. This was just like when I walked in before. After I had been kidnapped. Mom and Moseby were so excited to see me. Maddie was too but I couldn't help but notice the look of jealousy when she saw Scarlet hanging on me. Of course the police came and questioned me. I told them that I felt trapped here and wanted out. Cody and Sarah went back to their room to debrief with their group. As the two left, I felt that sinking feeling in my gut. The same feeling I had before I left my brother again. Then I felt Scarlet tighten her grip on me. I smiled when I realized that even before all this happened, Cody had always been destined for something else.

London and Moseby managed to convince Mr. Tipton that Scarlet and the others should be allowed to live here at the hotel, free of charge. I decided to tell Mom the truth. It was tough but finally she believed me. She visits Cody every day. The two often go out for lunch. Maddie started giving me dating advice. She accepted that I wasn't hers anymore. Tray and Kylie were apparently a couple before any of this. Moseby started helping me with school. I graduated in the top 10% of my class. Who knew? All I had to do was think about everything like a prank. My emotional scars have healed. Talking really does help. I got into a good college and graduated.

Tray and Kylie got married and adopted Leon and the twins. Cody and Sarah got married as well. They had two boys. One the named Sokai, the other Chris. They are a year apart from one another. Scarlet and I got married in the Tipton Hotel and Moseby gave Scarlet away. We had three kids. Two boys and a girl. Their names are Declan, Adam, and Crystal. Crystal is definitely Daddy's little girl.

Every year, on the day that I rescued everyone, we get together in the park and have a party. A party to remember those that have fallen. Hopefully, we will never have to watch the people we care about most get hurt. Cody and I work as a team to track down the rest of the Obstacles.

"Daddy, come on or we'll be late," my five year old daughter wailed from the doorway.

I looked up from my computer. Crystal and Adam were standing in the door. Crystal looks like me with her blonde hair and green eyes. Adam looked more like Scarlet despite him and Crystal being twins. The little boy had brown hair and light reddish-brown eyes. Declan was the oldest. The seven-year-old had sandy brown hair and light brown almost green eyes.

"Come on Zack lets go," Scarlet smiled over the twins.

I grinned and stood up. We walked to the car and drove to the park. Cody and Sarah greeted us. Sokai and Chris ran up to talk to the kids. Sokai was the oldest. He was the same age as Declan. He had black hair and purplish-blue eyes. He also took after Cody in the sense of smarts. Declan took after me in the pranking department. Chris had dark brown hair and striking green eyes. He was six and always quiet. Tray and Kylie walked up to us, Leon and the twins trailing behind. It's been seventeen years. Leon grinned his nonchalant grin. The twenty-seven year old had been living on his own for a while now, ever since he left college. The twins were now twenty-three. Fresh out of college and beginning their careers as teachers. Kylie held a small bundle.

"What's that," Adam asked.

"This is our son," Tray said, pulling back the blanket to reveal a baby boy.

"We named him Zachary Cody, after the two people who helped us the most," Kylie said, grinning at the two brothers.

**Normal POV**

And so the group had their celebration. Zack and his brother lived happily ever after.

**Sorry for the lame finishing sentence but I couldn't think of how to end the story. So this is the end, thanks for reading.**


End file.
